


Night and Day

by Anonymous_shipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, Boy x boy, Jazz - Freeform, Jazz Music, Levi Wears Glasses, Levi plays piano, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Musician Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Seme Eren Yeager, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer Eren Yeager, Top Eren, Uke Levi, Yaoi, ereri, jeanmarco, pub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_shipper/pseuds/Anonymous_shipper
Summary: Mikasa opens a pub where Levi is hired to play piano for live jazz performances. He only agreed on accepting the job to help his older sister. But when he meets the hired singer, he's glad he accepted the job.





	1. Chapter 1

On a snowy January day, I sat behind the piano in a pub. My sister, Mikasa, owns the place, and tonight is it's grand opening. She hired me as an entertainer. For the past month, I practiced several jazz songs nonstop, but I was still extremely nervous about tonight. I was performing alongside friends of Isabel's, Farlan and Eren, who would be playing the trumpet and singing. 

Isabel and Oluo stood behind the bar, wiping down the counter. They chatted amongst themselves as I stared at the front windows. I watched people past by under the blinking lights of the Christmas decorations no one had the energy to take down. The snowflakes slowly descended to the white concrete, instead of harshly pelting the ground like the other day. 

A bell chimed, announcing the opening of the front door. Erwin and Petra stood at the entrance, huddled in their lights coats, and the tips of their noses a light pink. "Cold?" Oluo questioned, chuckling. Erwin and Petra shivered as they walked into the building towards the bar. Oluo leaned over to peck Petra on the lips, before continuing to clean mugs and shot glasses. 

"Where's Levi?" Petra questioned, standing on her tip-toes to look for me. "Over here," I waved from behind the piano. She turned to see me and smiled. "Practicing?" she asked, walking towards me. "Not exactly," I replied, staring at the keys. She stepped up onto the stage, and sat on the bench beside me. "What songs are you playing, tonight?" she inquired. "We're only performing one song, Michael Bublé's Feeling Good," I explained. Petra looked to the sheet music sitting on the piano. "I can't wait to see your performance tonight, you'll do great!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her encouraging statement, even though my stomach flipped at the thought of tonight. 

The stairs creaked as Mikasa appeared from upstairs in a black jumpsuit, with her black locks pinned up in a bun. "Have Eren and Farlan arrived?" she questioned. "They're almost here," Isabel promised. "Alright, we open in an hour, are Sasha and Hanji here?" Mikasa asked. "In the kitchen with Connie," Marco answered. She nodded and walked to the grey double doors leading to the kitchen, pushing them open and entering. 

Another chime of the bell, made my head turn to the entrance. Two men stood, one taller than the other. The taller male wore a light jacket with flushed cheeks. The shorter of the two, was bundled in a heavy coat, a scarf covering his mouth, a hat, and gloves, yet he still shivered. "Eren, Farlan, you're here!" Isabel shouted. She ran over to the shorter male to peck his scarf-covered cheek. "Levi," she turned to me, "come here."

I stepped down from the stage, adjusting my glasses, and walking towards them. "This is Farlan," she gestured to the shorter male with blond hair. He removed his scarf, took my hand, and shook it, smiling. "Pleasure to meet you," he said. I nodded shyly, before turning to the other male. "And this is Eren," Isabel said. My gaze locked with his, and I almost forgot how to breathe. 

Holy shit he was hot. 

He had scruffy brown hair that tumbled to his tan cheeks. His eyes were a stunning emerald green with a purple tint. 

He smirked and extended his red-fingertip hand. "You must be Levi," he said. I took his hand and shook it, not knowing exactly how to respond.

"You can take your coats up to the employee lounge, it's upstairs, first door to the right," Isabel explained. Eren and Farlan nodded and walked to the direction Isabel indicated. I watched the brunet leave.

"Do you want to tell your sister they're here? Or should I, so you can stalk Eren?" 

Isabel's question snapped me out of my trance, and I instantly blushed after seeing her knowing smirk. "W-what are you talking about?" I questioned. "I mean I don't blame you. If I'd never met Farlan, I would've gone after Eren. One problem though," she leaned into my ear, "he's gay."

My eyes widened, and she leaned back. "But that gives you the advantage." She patted my shoulder. "Good luck," she said with a wink. 

Eren and Farlan soon returned. "Missed your chance," Isabel whispered. With my face a red mess, I quickly decided to rush into the kitchen to find my sister. She stood by Connie, Hanji, and Sasha, most likely talking about food preparations. 

"Mikasa," I said. She turned to me with her eyebrows raised, telling me to continue. "Farlan and Eren are here," I explained. Her lips tugged up into a smile. "Thank you, Levi," she said, passing by me. Her heels carried her out of the kitchen. I stood there awkwardly before deciding it was a good idea to follow my sister. 

She was shaking hands with Farlan when I walked out. Eren was smiling as she introduced herself. And of course he had dimples. I was about to head up to the employee's lounge when my sister said my name. With a wince from being caught, I walked over to my sister. 

"This is my brother, Levi, he'll be playing piano," Mikasa explained. I conjured up a nervous smile -which most likely looked terrifying. "We look forward to working with you," Eren said kindly. His voice was deep but smooth, and made every muscle in my body want to go limp. "M-me too," I muttered out quietly.

"Should you and I practice the song for tonight while Eren does his dumb vocal warm ups?" Farlan asked me. "They're not dumb Farlan. I do vocal warm ups, so I won't damage my voice," Eren defended. "Okay princess. You should at least know you look dumb doing them," the blond chuckled. Eren laughed too melodically. I almost melted at the sound.

"That's why I do them in private. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do exactly that," Eren replied. "See you tonight, Levi," he nodded with a grin. I watched him walk back upstairs. 

He'll be the death of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren sings Feeling Good by Michael Bublé in this chapter. Italisized words are him singing.

Farlan and I had practiced until it was time to open up business. Mikasa put an end to our rehearsal when people began lining up at the locked door.

"Go to the employee's lounge and get ready, I'll have Isabel tell you three when your performance starts," she explained. We nodded and walked upstairs to the lounge.

The room possessed dark green walls with bronze trim. Couches were placed in the middle of the room, by glass tables, and on a brown rug with white designs melted into the material. But my eyes immediately attached to Eren standing in front of a mirror. He had changed into a white button up shirt tucked into black slacks; with loafers covering his feet. He was clipping on a bow tie when we walked in.

"Dressing to impress, Eren?" Farlan asked with a chuckle. Eren turned to us with an award winning smile. "Who am I trying to impress?" he asked with dimpled cheeks. Farlan didn't answer, but ventured forth into the room and sat on the plush cushions of the sofa. He rested his head against the back of the couch. Eren joined him before patting the spot beside him. "Sit down, Levi."

My cheeks flared, and I bowed my head hoping he didn't see my sudden blush. Deciding against sitting next to him, I went for the couch across from them. "Oh come on, Levi, we don't bite," Farlan chuckled as I curled in the corner of the sofa. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," I muttered, straightening my glasses. "About?" Farlan inquired. "The performance," I shifted in my spot as if I were trying to stray away from their gazes. "You'll do fine," Farlan folded his hands under his head, "you did great during rehearsal."

I mumbled out a small statement of gratitude, but I highly doubt he heard me.

"How long have you played piano?" Eren asked. "I started when I was eight," I replied. "And how old are you now?" he questioned. "Twenty-two," I replied shyly. "You'll do great," he assured. I looked up to him with lips parted.

"How old are you?" I instantly wanted to take back my question, but it now hung in the air. I craved to sink into the couch, and build a little cocoon out of cushions and loose change, but I sat frozen staring at the rug. "Twenty-four," he answered. I flicked my gaze up towards him to see a small smirk playing on his lips.

God damn.

"Is this our bonding time? Because if it is, I have some embarrassing stories to tell about Eren," Farlan stated, suddenly leaning forward with a malicious smile. Eren grabbed his friend's shoulder to pull him back into the couch. "Don't you dare," he said as if he knew the exact story Farlan was referring to. The blond pulled out his phone, and Eren's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me you still have the photos."

Farlan's smile was devious as he unlocked his phone. He seemed to answer Eren's question because the brunet tried to grab his friend's phone. But Farlan was quicker. "Levi, catch," he tossed his phone to me before I could protest. Reluctantly, I caught it but without grace. Once I had a firm grip on the cell I looked to the bright screen.

There was a picture of a girl in a tight fitted dress, with long brown locks, and emerald eyes. Her cheeks were flushed as if she didn't want the photo taken of her. "Is this your sister?" I questioned. Farlan let out a long laugh as Eren sat back with his cheeks turning red. Farlan pointed to Eren with a bright smile that made his eyes crinkle. "It's Eren."

I furrowed my brows and looked to the picture again. The resemblance was uncanny and I realised it was him.

"We had a bet on whether Isabel would say yes or no to me asking her on a date. Eren lost the bet, and he had to dress up as a girl," Farlan said with laughter filtering his voice.

I pressed the power button on his phone to watch the screen go black before handing it back to Farlan. He wore a victorious smile as he looked to his friend. Eren looked to Farlan with a death glare. "I thought I told you to delete those," he said. "You told me to do it, and I decided not to," Farlan shrugged.

The door opened and Isabel appeared in the doorway. She wore a wide grin that made her green eyes sparkle. "It's time," she explained excitedly. My stomach churned at her ebullience as the thought of performing in front of a audience settled in my mind. Farlan and Eren stood with ease and turned to me. "You ready?" Eren questioned. I stood with shaking limbs and nodded. "You look like you're about to pass out, are you sure?" Isabel questioned. "Yeah, just a little nervous," I explained, trying to swallow my anxiety. "You'll do great, Levi," Eren stated with a smile.

His reassurance made me feel like I could do anything, but I was still a timid mess. I ignored my nerves and nodded to them again.

We walked out to the hall where a balcony overseeing the scene below was. The tables were filled with awaiting customers. I flicked my eyes away from the sea of people to watch the others begin walking down the green carpeted steps. I followed as quickly as I could.

The stage was set with bright lights illuminating the instruments. I gulped.

Mikasa walked up to us with a soft smile. "Are you three ready?" she asked. Eren and Farlan gave verbal agreement to her statement as I simply nodded. "You'll all do great," she stated.

So I've heard.

She gestured for us to proceed, and we walked up to the stage. I quickly got behind the piano to find a little comfort being slightly hidden by the object. Farlan and Eren took their places on the platform easily, and I envied their confidence.

Eren turned to me with a soft smile. He mouthed the word 'ready'. I noticed he held the microphone as Farlan ran a cloth along the inside of his trumpet. Gulping, I nodded. He turned back to the audience, and I looked down at the keys.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the grand opening of Wall Rose," Eren said, the microphone carrying his voice through the room. There was a small and short roar of applause. "We hope you enjoy your meals, and for the sake of the grand opening, we hope you enjoy tonight's performance: our rendition of 'Feeling Good' by Michael Bublé," Eren said. Another round of applause followed suit. Eren turned to me and nodded. For a second I didn't understand, but my mind soon clicked as I realised I was supposed to begin the song.

I pressed the keys to introduce the melody. Apparently I did well because Eren continued by holding the microphone close to his lips.

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel_

His singing made my heart flutter. His voice was rough yet soft, sending crescendos of shivers running down my spine.

_Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel_

The lights above the audience dimmed, a spotlight shining on Eren.

 _Breeze driftin' on by_  
 _You know how I feel_  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life

_For me_

_And I'm feeling..._

He unclipped his bow tie, turning to wink at me. My cheeks instantly flushed.

_...good_

Farlan began playing the trumpet loudly, startling me a bit. I'm sure the audience noticed my obvious jump. Thankfully it didn't cause me to press a wrong key.

_I'm feeling good_

Eren stepped down from the stage and strolled to the tables, one hand in his pocket. The light followed him, showing some of the customers' reactions to his voice. One girl seemed to have her eyes glued to him, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

_Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel_

He circled around the tables with a smile dividing his cheeks and presenting his dimples.

 _River running free_  
 _You know how I feel_  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

 _Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_  
 _Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

_For me_

He stopped singing to let Farlan's instrument trample through the room. The loud sound drowned out the tunes the piano muttered. I found myself almost slamming down on the keys to let the different melodies clash. A new found confidence bubbled up inside me as I competed with Farlan, smiling.

_Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel_

Eren began slowly returning to the stage.

_Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel_

His voice became rougher and deeper, creating an enticing tone I could listen to on repeat and still not get tired of.

_It's a new dawn_   
_It's a new day  
It's a new life_

He removed the clip on bow tie that hung loosely from his neck as he returned to the platform.

_It's a new dawn_   
_It's a new day  
It's a new life_

_It's a new dawn_  
 _It's a new day_  
It's a new life  
It's a new life  
For me

His voice rose with the same roughness that made me stare at him in awe.

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good_

The song began to settle, reaching its climax. Eren's voice grew soft again with the last few words.

_I feel so good  
I feel so good_

Our performance ended, and an uproar of applause ensued. Farlan went up to Eren and brought him into a hug as I hopelessly stared at the brunet. He was still smiling as Farlan pulled away, dimpled cheeks that made perfect indents in his tanned skin.

No matter how much my anxiety ate away at me, in this moment I was happy I accepted Mikasa's offer for the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed, and the pub slowly emptied. A few customers had some questions for my sister about business hours, or when the next live performance would be. But soon enough the building became a wasteland. 

"I think this calls for celebration," Mikasa said after we had finished cleaning off the vacant tables. She picked up a glass in each hand. Eren, Isabel, Farlan, and I were the only ones that stayed behind. "I definitely need a drink," Farlan proclaimed. He approached my sister and took one of the glasses from her hands. Isabel followed suit as they began filling the glasses with alcohol. 

Usually I would never drink, but my nerves were still sky rocketing, so I decided to grab a glass as well. Mikasa gave me an odd look with a small smile. "You don't drink," she chuckled. "I do today," I replied watching the dark liquid fill my glass. 

"Are you going to have anything, Eren?" Farlan asked his friend. The brunet shook his head, "If anyone needs a ride, I'll be in the lounge."

I watched him walk upstairs as I took my first sip of the intoxication. "You three did an amazing job, by the way. You brought in a lot of business," Isabel explained. Farlan and I stated our gratitude. He hugged Isabel close as they both downed their drinks. 

Minutes that seemed like hours passed of us drinking as much as we could hold in. Because I was a lightweight, I was the first drunk. But the others followed suit quickly. 

Mikasa played music through the stereo as Isabel and Farlan decided to dance together. I watched them rambling nonsense to myself while my sister laughed for no reason. The couple soon began kissing which I proclaimed as gross, but they ignored me. 

And soon enough Mikasa called one of her friends, who began to worry and told her she would pick her up. Farlan and Isabel got a cab to pull over and take the couple home. I was soon left by myself, until I remembered Eren had never left. A smile played on my lips as I made my way upstairs. 

I walked into the employee's lounge as a drunken mess. I caught myself before I fell face first on the carpeted floor. Giggles erupted from my throat for no reason as I scanned the room. But my search and giggles abruptly stopped when I saw Eren. He had turned to me when I stumbled in, his bare, tan chest presented to me. 

"Damn it! Of course you have a fucking eight pack! You look like a photoshopped model!" I exclaimed. He approached me with a pearly white smile, his dimples prominent. "Photoshopped model?" he chuckled. "Yeah," I slurred with squinted eyes. "You're so fucking hot. Your dad must have been a god...and your mom a goddess," I finished. 

Another gorgeous chuckle. "Thank you," he said with gratitude but in an almost confused tone. I blinked rapidly to control my impaired vision, but my method didn't help. 

"Do you need a ride, Levi?" Eren questioned. I let out a long laugh through pursed lips. "I don't need a ride silly, I drove here," I said with laughter coating my voice. "I'm not letting you drive, Levi, you're wasted," he explained with a shake of his head. "I am?" I asked as if he had just told me something extraordinary. "Yes, now get your things, I'll take you home," he demanded, turning from me to grab the shirt he had worn when he arrived at the pub. 

"What if I don't remember where I live?" I asked, my eyes widening. "Do you remember where you live?" Eren questioned as he slipped on his shirt. I took a moment to think before nodding with relief and satisfaction. "But I don't know where my keys are," I sighed in defeat. 

Eren chuckled again. "I'm sure they're with your things," he explained. "Oh right," I said, laughing at myself. I stumbled over to grab my things. I must have used to much force when I pulled in my bag because I staggered backwards almost falling onto my back. Thankfully I didn't, and I let out a sigh of relief. 

"Does anyone else need a ride?" Eren asked as he gathered his items. "I think Isabel and Farlan called a cab so they could make out in private, and my sister called a friend," I answered. "Okay, good," he said with a chuckle. 

"I'll have to use your car, I got a ride from Farlan," Eren explained. I nodded, searching for my keys. I reluctantly found them, happy to hear the jingle of the trinkets I had chained to my keys. Eren took them from my grasp and led me to the door, "Let's go." 

I quickly followed behind. 

We found my car by listening for the beep of it unlocking. I sat in the passanger seat, and Eren in the driver's. He slid the key into the ignition and turned it. Warmth filtered in through the heater. Music buzzed in through the car speakers, The Beatles's 'Happiness is a Warm Gun' softly echoed in the car. He began driving forward after asking for my address. 

"This is you're fault, you gorgeous son of a bitch," I slurred with my eyes narrowed at him. He gave me a confused smirk. "My fault?" he questioned. "Yeah," I leaned back in my seat. "I expected you to be one of those guys you would never want to date but has a fucking soul voice. Like....like Seth Rogen!" I proclaimed. "Seth Rogen?" he asked with amusement. "Yeah, I don't want to date him, but he can sing!" I stated. "He can't sing," Eren argued. I turned my head to him with lips parted, brows furrowed, and eyes narrowed. "Are you doubting the man?" I asked offended. "Not at all, I just know for a fact he can't sing," he replied with a chuckle. 

"You're just jealous!" I announced. "Of what?" he asked with laughter pacing his tone. "That Seth Rogen has a better voice than you!" I replied. Eren snorted before it developed into a strong laughter. "Yes, I am jealous of Seth Rogen's zero talent in a singing career," he nodded. "See now you've admitted it to yourself," I said patting him on the shoulder, not understanding why he was still laughing. 

Soon we pulled into my driveway. Eren helped me to my door because I still stumbled with each step I took. "You're staying here right? I'm not letting you steal my car, no matter how sexy you are," I stated sternly. "No, I can walk home," he explained. I quickly shook my head as I unlocked my door. "Not in this weather, mister. You're staying here tonight," I demanded. He chuckled, "If it'll ease your mind."

We walked into my home, letting the light chase away the shadows. "You can take the bed," I explained, throwing my bag aside without any care in the world. "No, I'll take the couch, you need to have a comfortable night, you're going to have a migraine in the morning with the way you're acting," he retorted. "We could share a bed," I suggested with a shrug. He shook his head. "I don't want you to freak out when you wake up and don't remember anything. I'll take the couch."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win and nodded in agreement. I went to my room to undress myself and not so gracefully slip into my pyjamas. 

I returned to my living room to see Eren setting up his bed for the night with an old, frayed blanket and throw pillows. Eren looked up to me with a nod and smile. 

"What, no goodnight kiss Mr. Hotty McTotty?" I asked. "Hotty McTotty?" Eren chuckled. "Yeah, it's you're new nickname," I replied. He sighed with his lips still displaying an adorable smirk. "Goodnight, Levi, go to bed."

"Goodnight Mr. Hotty McTotty," I giggled before returning to my room, instantly crashing as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a pounding in my head. My eyes burned as sunlight creeped in through my bedroom's blinds, painting my sheets in color. Audibly groaning, I rolled away to bury my head in my pillows. But my piercing migraine wouldn't grant me sleep. I had every intention of staying in bed until a low grumble emitted from my stomach.

"Stupid hunger," I grumbled to my starving stomach with a roll of my eyes at its pathetic sounds. With tired limbs, I climbed out of bed, my feet hitting the soft, blue rug. My head banged like a drum. I placed my glasses on the bridge of my nose before shuffling into the hall. 

The smell of sizzling bacon drew my brows together in confusion. Did I leave something in the oven? But nothing smelled like it was burning. The hall led me to the kitchen to find Eren in a t-shirt and boxers. I stared at him with heat rising to my cheeks. 

His deliciously carved biceps were presented with the short sleeves he wore. My limbs practically converted to jelly at the sight. 

He turned to retrieve plates from the cupboards and caught me in the act of staring. I quickly averted my eyes, instead looking to the living room where he neatly folded the blanket he used over a pillow. 

"What happened last night?" I questioned, fragments of yesterday appearing at random. He chuckled a bit as I heard the clang of dishes. "I gave you a ride home and you blamed me for your intoxication...or my singing...I'm not quite sure. Then went on to talk about how Seth Rogen is an amazing singer," he explained. I winced at his description. I knew I rambled about nonsense when I was drunk, but I never received the backlash of my bullshit.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned. As if on cue, my stomach growled. I looked down to my chest, cursing the loud sound silently in my head. Eren chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

I looked up to him as he began filling a plate with food. Even the small task made the muscles in his arms move deliciously. I flicked my eyes away from him as he began to turn towards me. "Here you go," he explained, sliding the dish along the counter. I stared at it for a moment before grabbing the plate and quickly sitting down at the table. 

Eren joined my side soon enough and dug into the pile of food. Through my peripheral vision, I relished in the sight of him. His hair was perfectly messy and his eyes glowed vibrantly against his skin, making my knees go weak. 

We didn't say anything to each other, which made me feel more awkward than normal. He probably wanted to leave as soon as possible, not being to stand another second near me. 

He did clear his plate quickly, and stood to take the plate and hastily rinse it. 

"I need to get going," he explained as he turned the faucet off. My heart sank at his words. Of course he wanted to bolt out of here. I had most likely ruined his night by making him take my drunk ass home, and he had to inconveniently stay the night here. Of course he hated me. 

"I'll see you Friday, Levi," Eren explained with a smile as he zipped up his sweater. My mind didn't comprehend what he meant until he was strolling out the door. I was going to see him at my sister's pub on Fridays for every performance. 

The door shutting grasped my attention again. I didn't even say a measly farewell. "Idiot," I mumbled to myself. My appetite soon faded and I dumped the remains in the trash. 

For a few hours, I cleaned around the house even through my migraine. My apartment was small, making it quick to clean. By the time I was done, I was anxious to get out of the house. 

Grabbing my keys and a few music sheets, I locked up my house and climbed into my car. My hands instinctively turned the steering wheel towards the mall. Whenever I need to get away from my apartment, I would find a seat in the food court of the mall and read or simply try to make myself look busy while I ate. 

I scrapped the idea of reading a book due to my headache, and entered the mall with my music sheets. The food court was an overpowering smell of different restaurants that made my mind swirl for a moment. But I still walked forward to my favorite Asian restaurant. I always ordered their sesame chicken -even though it never failed to make a mess- and fried noodles. My order didn't change and I soon found my usual spot as far away from everyone else. The table was stationed between subway and the giant carousel that never worked. I sat down, facing the carousel. 

I splayed out my sheet music as I sipped on the tea I had ordered with my meal. Most of the pages were blank besides the first few lines of the first page. My piano skills didn't pay off when I was writing the music, but I still tried, finding it entertaining to make my own music even if it were garbage. It was a nice distraction to focus on whenever I needed it. 

One skill I did have from doing this so often was not splattering my food all over the papers. I easily used my left hand to feed myself as I wrote with my right, and soon enough my styrofoam case was empty. I still decided to stay a little longer, not wanting to drive back home yet. 

My focus blocked out everything around me. I loved this trance I would get cast in. Although some small noises would jolt me out of the odd haze. But as of now I simply wrote down new notes, tapping my fingers against the table as if it were a piano. My mind was clear as the fake piano beneath my fingers started a melody in my head. 

This was heaven for me. 

But my trance was snatched away from me when a plastic bag with Subway's logo on it hit the table I sat at. I was about to glare at the stranger/idiot that stole my paradise from me when I recognised those eyes, emerald green with a purple tint. 

"Hey, Levi," Eren smiled as he sat across from me. My lips parted in shock, but I didn't reply back, only staring. He didn't seem to mind and dug into the bag to dig out a footlong. 

What was he doing here? And why was he sitting with me? He had left earlier today to avoid me, right? 

"What are you doing?" Eren asked. "Staring," I mumbled, not realising what I had said. The brunet laughed as he took his first bite of the sub. "No, I mean with the papers," he explained. 

You're an idiot, Levi. 

I looked to the papers below my hands as if I couldn't remember what their purpose was. "It's...um...sh-sheet music," I answered anxiously. Eren perked up at the response. "You write music?" he inquired as he leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. 

God damn those arms. 

"Just the m-melodies," I replied. "Can I see them?" 

I'm sure my shock was in full mode at that point. Nonetheless, I turned my paper around so he could look at it. He didn't touch it, his hands occupied with the sandwich in his hands, and instead cocked his head to the side to read it. I reveled in the sight of his neck that was presented to me with the slightest tease of his collarbones. 

"This looks really good, Levi."

My heart stopped, I swear it did. 

"I'd love to see you perform these."

He had to be joking. 

"Y-you're serious?" I questioned, ready for a laugh and a resounding no. "Dead serious," he replied. My jaw almost unhinged, and I'm sure if I tried to stand I would just fall down. 

"Maybe we can catch a movie tomorrow, and you can show me the songs you've written," he suggested. My jaw definitely unhinged. "A-are you asking me on a date?" I inquired with wide eyes. "Perhaps," he shrugged and gave me his pearl white smile. Those dimples. "And you're serious?"

"Yes, Levi," he chuckled a bit. He dug through his pockets to find a pen and ripped of the cap. Eren grabbed my hand, making my cheeks redden a bit. He scribbled something onto my palm before leaning back in his chair. It was number. 

"So do we have a deal?" he asked as he crumbled the plastic subway bag. My answer blurted out from the back of my throat. "Yes!" I practically exclaimed. His grin broadened. "I'll see you tomorrow then, I'll pick you up around five," he explained, standing. I nodded, feeling a smile divide my cheeks. 

"Bye, Levi," he waved as he sauntered off. "Bye," I waved back. 

My heart was doing Olympian gymnast flips in my chest. I have a date with Eren. 

Shit, when was the last time I want on a date?


End file.
